The present invention relates generally to cutting devices. More specifically, the illustrated embodiment of the present invention relates to a utility knife having a pair of handles that can pivot about an axis relative to each other to expose an interior compartment.
Cutting devices, such as utility knives, have been developed for use in various applications, such as, for example, construction, packaging and shipping, carpet installation, as well as other purposes.
Some utility knives include two mating halves secured to one another with a screw. A blade is fixed between the two halves and is released and replaced by removing the screw and separating the two halves. The screw is typically removed by using a screwdriver. Also, the two halves of these utility knives are often made from metal material.
One object of the illustrated embodiment of the invention is to provide a cutting device that allows for easy replacement of a knife blade.
Another object of the illustrated invention is to provide a cutting device that allows for easy replacement of a knife blade without disassembling the device.
Another object of the illustrated embodiment of the invention is to provide a cutting device with an improved grip.
These and other objects of the illustrated embodiment of the invention may be achieved by providing a cutting device comprising first and second handles coupled to one another such that the first and second handles can pivot relative to each other about a pivot axis between an open position in which a cavity formed between the first and second handles is open and accessible to a user and a closed position in which the cavity is closed, the first and second handles being permanently fastened to each other; a securing and releasing mechanism mounted for rotation about the pivot axis such that the securing and releasing mechanism rotates between a secure position in which the first and second handles are fixedly secured to each other and a release position in which the first and second handles are free to pivot about the pivot axis in a permanently fastened manner between the closed position and the open position, the securing and releasing mechanism being limited to the extent to which the securing and releasing mechanism can move away from the secure position so as to be unreleasably attached about the pivot axis; and a first knife blade being secured between the first and second handles.
The objects of the illustrated embodiments of the invention may be further achieved by providing a cutting device comprising first and second handles coupled together such that the first and second handles can pivot relative to each other about a pivot axis between an open position in which a cavity formed between the first and second handles is open and accessible to a user and a closed position in which the cavity is closed, the first handle having a first side portion and the second handle having a second side portion, which is opposite to the first side portion; a first knife blade being secured between the first and second handles; and a gripping member having a gripping surface formed of elastomeric material and coupled to at least one of the first and second handles, the gripping surface having a first side section, a second side section, and a bottom section positioned between the first and second side sections, the first side portion of the first handle and the first side section of the gripping surface forming a first side of the cutting device, and the second side portion of the second handle and the second side section of the gripping surface forming a second side of the cutting device, which is opposite to the first side of the cutting device, and the first and second handles being formed from material different than the elastomeric material of the gripping surface.
The objects of the illustrated embodiments of the invention may be further achieved by providing a cutting device comprising first and second handle members coupled to one another such that the first and second handle members can pivot relative to each other about a pivot axis between an open position in which a cavity formed between the first and second handle members is open and accessible to a user and a closed position in which the cavity is closed, the first handle member having a first side portion, an opposite second side portion, and a bottom portion positioned between the first and second side portion, the first and second side portions extending upwardly from the bottom portion to define, along with the bottom portion, a hollow pocket of the cavity, the bottom portion being split by a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the pivot axis, the first and second side portions being positioned on opposite sides of the plane, the first side portion of the first handle member forming a first side of the cutting device, the second side portion of the first handle member and the second handle member forming a second side of the cutting device, the second handle member configured such that in the open position, the second handle member is pivoted away from the pocket to permit access to the pocket, while in the closed position the second handle member blocks access to the pocket; and a first knife blade being secured between the first and second handle members.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the illustrated embodiment of the present invention and the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment of the present invention, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.